


The making of a pokèslut

by QueenEve



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: All of the Pokémon are males, Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ash Ketchum is a sadistic master, Ash gets turned on by watching Gou get fucked by Pokémon, Ash has a big cock, Ash is part of Team Rocket, Ball Inflation, Blindfolds, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bondage, Branding, Breast Fucking, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Crotch nuzzling, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Eating out assholes, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Enemas, Everyone is a pervert, Gags, Gay Sex, Gou and Ash are slightly older than they are in the anime, Gou feels pleasure from practically anything, Gou gets turned on by stinky sex smells, Gou has a small cock, Gou is a Pokémon breeding bitch, Gou is a masochist, Gou is a personal cumdump, Gou is a pokeslut, Heavy BDSM, James is also a pokèslut, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Latex, M/M, Male Lactation, Male with tits, Mentions of kidnapping, Mindbreaking, Moat of Ash’s Pokémon have big cocks, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Fucking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Nose Hooks, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Pheromones, Pig Play, Piss Play, Pokèballs taken anally, Prostate Milking, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex drugs, Spanking, Teabagging, Team Rocket focuses more on making people into breeding bitches rather than stealing Pokémon, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, This whole story is porn with plot, Top Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Two Cocks, Urethral Fucking, Vomiting, cock growth, enhanced sensitivity, feeding tube, lots of drool, more tags to be added later, pokemon dicks, scientific experiments, sex dungeon, tongue kissing, urethra insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEve/pseuds/QueenEve
Summary: Ash is a corrupt trainer who works for Team Rocket and decides to turn sweet little Gou into a corrupt toy for his Pokémon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	The making of a pokèslut

Deep in the mountains, far away from civilization, there stands a building that seems to be a research lab of sorts that had been put there to study Pokémon in the immediate area of this research lab. Little did anyone know that something entirely different was happening in that building that was not completely related to studying Pokémon because it was almost the complete opposite of that. In the large basement of that building the muffled sounds of human gags, grunts, and moans could be heard alongside the sounds of skin hitting skin and Pokémon moans as well. The cause of some of those sounds was a boy named Gou who was currently getting fucked in the ass by a Charizard with a Machoke cock deep down his throat and a Scorbunny fucking his cocks urethra. The tan raven haired male was clearly enjoying himself despite the grunts and gagging noises he was making as he is spitroasted by two powerful Pokémon and urethral fucked by a less powerful but extremely enthusiastic Pokémon. Gou wasn’t the only one that was enjoying himself because the Pokémon were enjoying fucking him as well and the owner of the Pokémon was enjoying the show that they were putting on for him. The owner of these Pokémon is none other then Ash Ketchum, whom used to be a pure good guy until he joined Team Rocket and was able to make his deepest darkest kinkiest fantasies involving having his Pokémon fuck someone senseless become a reality. Though to understand how this happened it’d be best to go back a few hours to when Ash was still "good" and to when Gou wasn’t sucking on Pokémon cock as he gets roughly fucked in the ass and urethra. A few hours ago, 4 to be exact, Gou and Ash had been deep in the forest looking for Pokémon to help fill up each other’s Rotom phone dex and as usual Gou decided to go off on his own with his partner Scorbunny. However the raven haired male had to go to the bathroom as he told his partner Pokémon to sit on a rock and behave as he steps behind a big rock that was near the river, pulling his small cock out of his pants for any Pokémon or person to see. He began to let out a stream of piss as he sighs in relief, but unbeknownst to him not only was Scorbunny watching him in perverted fascination but so was a certain Pokémon that was currently hidden in the nearby bushes. Gou finished up and was just about to put his cock back in his pants when blue tentacles of sorts shot out of the bushes and wrapped around his limbs, rendering him immobile as he is lifted up into the air whilst the Pokémon comes out of the bushes. It was a Tangella and this tentacle Pokémon had its heart set on playing with this little human and nothing was gonna stop him, not even Scorbunny who was watching on with conflicted feelings of worry and lust. Gou was struggling against the tentacles that had him hanging in the air, his pants and briefs getting pulled off and abandoned on the floor by one of the many tentacles that were running over his body and touching everything. Tengella’s tentacles went everywhere including up his shirt to rub over his nipples, up and down his cock, around his balls, and over his ass and asshole all while Gou was squirming with a dark blush of embarrassment on his face. This was a new sensation for the new Pokémon trainer, but his body certainly was enjoying it as his nipples get hard and his cock becomes erect which was enough push for the Pokémon to take this even further as five tentacles push their way into the trainers assholes and two tentacles push their way into his urethra. Meanwhile Ash was walking around with his partner Pikachu when they were confronted by Team Rocket but instead of attempting to steal Pokémon like they usually do they had something else in mind as they approached him. 

"Hold up twerp we’re calling a truce here." Jessie said as she holds up her hands in surrender since Pikachu was already charging up a thunderbolt. 

"A truce?" Ash asked hesitant to believe the maroon haired girl as Pikachu stops charging up his attack but the electric mouse was still on guard.   
  
"Our boss wants to recruit you for Team Rocket. You could be one of us twerp!" Meowth said with a grin because he knew it was best for Team Rocket to have Ash on their side instead of against him.   
  
"And why would I want to join Team Rocket?" Ash asked as he raised an eyebrow at the talking scratch cat Pokémon the was infront of Jessie and an oddly silent James.   
  
"Because you could have the freedom to do your deepest, darkest, kinkiest fantasies on a cute little twerp. Just like the boss does, with James." Jessie said as she motions towards a still oddly quiet James.   
  
That’s when Ash got a closer look and realized why the blue haired male half of Team Rocket was oddly silent and why Jessie and Meowth were doing all of the talking when it came to attempt to recruit him for Team Rocket. James was wearing a skin tight latex version of his Team Rocket suit which shows off his rock hard cock and big swollen nipples as they bulge out against the tight latex as he stands there. He was also letting out extremely muffled moans around a massive dildo gag attached to a fitted face mask that was deep down his throat which causes his throat to bulge out as well and his stomach was bulging out as well because of a big vibrating pokèmon cock vibrating dildo that was deep inside his ass. The cherry on top of this was his arms were bound tightly behind his back by leather straps, his feet were in black ballet boots that lock on and are connecting to each other by a chain which limits how big of a step he can take. James was clearly enjoying himself as he stood their moaning around his dildo gag, not caring if Ash or anyone else could see him like this because he has already been broken and turned into a pokèslut by Giovanni. The raven haired teen was honestly very turned on by the sight of one of his enemies in such a kinky vulgar situation such as the one the blue haired male is in now, his cock getting erect in his pants as he continues to watch the other male. Both Meowth and Jessie could see that Ash was turned on by what was currently happening to James as said blue haired male has yet another dry orgasm, hence why Giovanni made them bring James while he was like this so Ash could see that he could have this exact thing if he joins them. Though the perverted boy couldn’t help himself as he walks over to the taller male, groping his cock through the latex and spanking his considerably larger ass with a sadistic look on his face accompanied by a sadistic grin and a dark blush across his face. James was caught off guard by having Ash grope his cock through the latex of his suit and spank his ass as he doubles over slightly, letting out more muffled moans as that alongside the high vibration against his prostate bring him to another dry orgasm. Jessie was honestly shocked because she has never seen that goody two shoes twerp act like this and neither has Pikachu, who was watching quietly with mild lust in his eyes as he stands next to Meowth who also had a lustful look in his eyes. James goes cross eyed from the pleasure as Ash settles for just groping the latex encased balls of the blue haired male next to him as he looks at the other half of the Team Rocket team that he has always had to fight.   
  
"This is definitely an offer I can’t pass up, and I have just the twerp in mind to turn into a little pokèslut just like James." Ash said as he squeezes James’s balls harshly which pulls another moan from the gagged male.   
  
"Knew it was an offer you couldn’t refuse." Jessie said as she pulls James away from Ash by the o ring that’s connected to the collar he’s wearing. 

"Just let me go get my soon to be pokèslut and then Pikachu and I will officially part of Team Rocket." Ash said as he puts his hands in his pockets as the large bulge in his pants becomes more pronounced the more he thinks about what he’ll do to Gou.   
  
At this point in time Scorbunny came running up to Ash and starts tapping on his leg while frantically saying it’s own name whilst also sporting quite the cute little Pokémon boner as he looks up at the person who will hopefully help his trainer. Gou had managed to tell his bunny partner Pokémon to go find Ash before a bunch of tentacles push their way into his mouth and down his throat as his senses were overwhelmed by a salty taste and a stinky smell that seemed to drive him crazy. Ash raised an eyebrow at Scorbunny, mostly at the fact that the bunny Pokémon was sporting a boner but he decided not to question it for now as he lets the white, red, yellow, and orange bunny lead him to where Gou is at the moment. Ash got increasingly more turned on when he sees his tan companion getting raped by a Tangella’s tentacles alongside the fact that he seemed to be enjoying it if only slightly as the tentacles continue to violate him roughly. Chuckling slightly to himself he pulls out a pokéball and throws it at the distracted Pokémon, catching him just as he came inside of the trapped boy which caused said boy to drop to the ground throwing up cum as cum leaks out of his ass and urethra as well. As the pokéball pings in notification of the fact that the catch was a success Gou coughs as he finishes puking, Scorbunny running up to check on his trainer whilst also trying to hide his boner from the person who had caused it. Ash walks over and picks up the pokéball containing the Tangella as Gou reassures Scorbunny that he’s fine whilst searching for his pants though it’s futile for him to grab them given what is about to happen.   
  
"Look at you Gou, letting a Tangella fuck you senseless. God your such a slut." Ash said with a sadistic grin as he pockets the pokéball.   
  
"What? I’m not a slut Ash." Gou said in defense of himself as he attempts to put his briefs and pants back on.   
  
"Hehe yes you are. You could have had Scorbunny attack the Tangella at any time. Instead you sent him to come find me which left you to be raped up until now." Ash said as he crosses his arms staring at Gou, more specifically his stretched open ass and urethra alongside slightly bigger balls.   
  
"B-but Scorbunny doesn’t know ember yet." Gou said as he started to pull on his briefs, his cock still erect and his balls feeling fuller than they used to but in a pleasurable kind of way.   
  
"That doesn’t matter, if his feet heated up enough he still could have defeated Tangella since he’s a fire type and the Tangella is grass type. You just wanted to get fucked by a Pokémon is all." Ash said as he pulls Gou up into a standing position by his erect nipples.   
  
This causes Gou to let out a yelp and moan as his nipples are pulled on, his briefs dropping down to his ankles since he hadn’t finished pulling them up when Ash made him stand up from sitting on the ground. Ash smirked at this as he begins to pull Gou by his nipples back to where Team Rocket is, leaving behind his pants and underwear alongside his Rotom phone as Scorbunny and Pikachu run along behind them to catch up. The constant pulling on his nipples cause them to begin to get swollen and more sensitive as they get back to wear Jessie, Meowth, and James are as Gou stares at James in shock at the situation he’s in at the moment though he couldn’t judge. After all he’s standing there with no pants or underwear on with an erect cock, stretched open urethra, balls full of Pokémon cum, and a stretched open asshole that still has some cum leaking out of it as he walks behind Ash. Jessie looked at Gou and then at his puny excuse for a cock, it was a cock meant for a sissy boy and from the looks of it Ash was planning to fully degrade Gou given the fact that he made him walk all the way here without any pants or underwear on to cover up his ass and cock. Gou couldn’t help but start drooling slightly because the painful pleasure coming from his nipples was making him feel conflicted between that and how embarrassed he is at the fact that Ash was doing this to him right infront of Team Rocket. Ash stopped walking once they were infront of Jessie, James, and Meowth but he did continue to pull and tweak Gou’s nipples as said male tries to get the taller raven haired male to let go of his nipples but that is not happening. Much to Gou’s dismay as well his cock was leaking pre-cum alongside the fact that his nipples were rock hard which made him feel even more conflicted between being embarrassed by what’s happening and feeling so much painful pleasure.   
  
"God he is such a slut." Jessie said with a laugh as she crosses her arms underneath her big busty tits.   
  
"Yes he is, and he’s all mine." Ash said as he pinches and pulls on Gou’s nipples harder.   
  
Jessie led Ash and Gou over to their trademark Meowth hot air balloon, pulling James behind her once again by the o-ring on his collar as she hands over a duffle bag of bondage equipment so Ash could bind Gou whilst she makes a call to the boss. The duffel bag contained rope, leather hand cuffs, blind folds, fitted face mask dildo gags just like the one James was wearing, cock cages, cock rings, butt plugs, nipple clamps, and so much more that could be used to immobilize the tan raven haired male. Before the shorter male could protest his arms were being tied behind his back tightly, a butt plug the size of one of Pikachu’s ears was pushed inside his asshole, leather ankles cuffs connected by a chain were put on his ankles, and a very long and thick dildo gag was pushed into his mouth and down his throat as the face mask was hooked on tightly. The last thing to be added was a small cock ring as Gou stood there bound and gagging harshly on the dildo gag as it causes his throat to bulge out because of its size, all while Ash, Pikachu, and Scorbunny were watching with lust in their eyes as both him and James were loaded into the hot air balloons basket. Jessie soon finished up informing Giovanni that Ash would be joining Team Rocket, which the leader of said organization was thrilled about, as the maroon haired female had them all get in the hot air balloon as they set course for the Team Rocket headquarters. All while James was having multiple dry orgasms as he sat on the floor still bound as his Pokémon dildo still continues to vibrate against his prostate and as Gou sat next to him equally bound and still gagging on his dildo gag as his butt plug opens up his ass more than the tentacles did. Scorbunny was sitting in between Gou’s legs, shamelessly taking advantage of the fact that his trainer was helpless as he gives into his lust and starts fucking his trainers already stretched open urethra which caused the gagged human to let out muffled moans alongside his gagging noises. Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth watch this unfold in amusement as Jessie focuses on flying the hot air balloon as it took atleast an hour to get to the base which allowed Scorbunny to fuck Gou’s urethra until he cums inside of it and has effectively gotten rid of his little boner. This has also left Gou with a urethra full of Pokémon cum, but this definitely won’t be the last time that that hole has a cock pumping cum into it and down into his balls since that will be happening a lot after Ash is done with him. 


End file.
